


Taming a Detective

by HimeBee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fem!Akira, Female Kurusu Akira, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Virgin!Akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Akechi finds himself in the room of the Phantom Thieves' leader with the intention of getting information out of her.She ends up cornering him instead.





	1. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP between RyujinHime and Kyarymell which came to us in a dream... ~~(Where Akechi should be put in his place)~~
> 
> **For all intents and purposes, both characters are 18+.**   
>  Extensive work went into converting this into a fic. Akira's parts are written by RyujinHime and Akechi's parts are written by Kyarymell.

The Detective Prince had a goal in mind as he walks down the narrow backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. Gather information on Akira Kurusu under the pretence of having an evening coffee. With the authorities keeping tabs on her, it was easy to figure out her nightly activities.

Checking the time, the detective figured she would arrive home soon.

Pushing the door to Café Leblanc open, the tell-tale jingle of the bell signalled his arrival. Sojiro Sakura was wiping down the tables and as usual there were only two other patrons present. Seated at the counter, he ordered a coffee and flicked through his social media.

He knew he shouldn’t lower himself to such tactics, seeing as he had ‘friends’ in high places, but somehow he wanted to see his target unsettled with his presence.

 

In the back of her mind, Akira just _knew_ she would be questioned for her tardiness by Sojiro, like most days. Of course it was out of concern for her that he worried, she knew this, but it could be overbearing sometimes. Other days, the so-called Detective Prince would stop by late at night as well for a coffee and sometimes even a conversation.

Akira had been apprehensive of the detective for a while now, as were her friends. She felt as if she should give him the benefit of a doubt, but something about him did not sit well with the young lady. Her suspicions only worsened as she entered the café, much later than normally. Goro was seated at the bar with his usual order of coffee, mindlessly scrolling through his phone whilst sipping the hot beverage as if nothing else mattered around him.

It was only when he looked up that Akira acknowledged his presence with a lacklustre smile. She stood standing at the front door of the café for a little longer than she should've before clearing her throat to ease the sudden awkwardness. Sojiro regarded Akira with a raised brow and a gruff hum.

"What're you standing there staring off into space for? You're creeping me out." She narrowed her eyes at the older man for a moment, but said nothing.

_'If you wanna talk creepy, how about this weirdo hanging around the café at all times of the night?'_

 

Akechi rested his head on his palm with an air of nonchalance as he gave Akira a look-over. Still in her Shujin Academy uniform, she must have come back from something important if it needed her immediate attention after school. Her posture was strange as usual, but she seemed to favour one side- possibly an injury or simple exhaustion.

_So easy to read._

“Good to see you again. Still I am unwelcome at places, with the popularity of the Phantom Thieves rising every day.”

A small probe, a typical self-deprecating joke that disarmed most people to start the conversation. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. As someone of very little words, Akechi had to figure out her thoughts from her body language.

It just made the game of cat and mouse all the more fun.

“You’re home late.”

Her ashen eyes, dull from exhaustion, followed along lazily with Akechi's own as he studied her intently. She narrowed her eyes at the young man in retaliation, not necessarily joyous about being stared at as if she were an unknown specimen in a petri dish. The detective's amber eyes had a tendency to linger on her _longer_ than they should, in her humble opinion.

 

After a few moments of relative silence, she put her glasses back in their place on the bridge of her nose, adjusting the frames as she replied to Goro's quip with _heavy_ sarcasm.

"Honey, I'm home." If he wanted to play games, then Akira would oblige... For now, at least. It was blatantly obvious that the young man was attempting to draw a noticeable reaction from her by mentioning the Phantom Thieves. Akira was immune to his perpetual probing by now, but that doesn't make it any less annoying...

"You're always here rather late... Don't you have _special detective duties_ you should be attending to, Akechi?" She said his name with such bitterness, rivalling even a black cup of coffee. This game had to end at some point.

Akira always seemed to surpass his expectations with her snarky attitude. Quiet, but when she spoke, she did it with certainty and a challenge but it didn't tell him why she of all people was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Adjusting his posture, he wondered how far he could push this.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Maybe the 'special detective duties' are finished and I just want to relax."

He looked straight at her this time, smiling. He wondered if she was aware that he knew all her secrets.

"I mean, a busy woman such as yourself... You'd want to relax every once and a while as well, _wouldn't you_?"

 

The detective waited for a reaction and was pleased when Akira shifted from foot to foot, like he had put her on the spot. Perhaps this time he would be able to get a little one on one conversation with her, as every other time, she was followed by those dull friends of hers. How could someone be so friendly to such a large group? People were just a means to an end, as he found with his conspirators.

Sometimes, being silent was the best action one could take, Akira had come to find out recently. Having dealt with the detective for so long, it was practically in her nature by now to dodge nearly every question that was thrown at her, or use word semantics, for one slip up could be her undoing. How much _did_ Akechi know anyway?

"Is that so? Well, it is getting rather late... And I _would_ like to relax." Akira slipped off her uniform jacket to show her need of respite, folding the fabric a few times before placing it over her forearm. Perhaps this would be a good time to get to know the detective better... That way, she can always be one step ahead of him.

"You look like you could use some relaxation as well, _detective_. Care to join me upstairs?"

She hadn't intended for her inquiry to sound so suggestive, but he was mature enough to look past her questionable phrasing, right? After all, Akechi had never shown any real interest in Akira herself, but in her life and possibly her secret life as a Phantom Thief.

 

To suggest that Akechi was professional 100% of the time would be an overstatement. He was still a hot-blooded teenager with eyes and Akira had an air of mysterious allure. He had a fan-following due to his status as a celebrity, but personally he didn't have a lot of contact with someone his age that was the opposite sex.

Akira raised her eyebrows at the detective's short, hesitant sigh, finding his sudden behaviour highly amusing. The corners of her mouth twitched upward a little bit as she readjusted her skirt and suspenders. It was easy to tell that the young man, despite his popularity, had no real experience with females whatsoever. He was fidgety, clearly out of his element for once in his life. Seeing him squirm... It made Akira oddly satisfied.

Thankfully, the logical side of the detective won out and he remembered where he was, nodding at her suggestion. Briefcase at his side, he was led upstairs into the attic, nose wrinkling at some of the dust. He expected some sort of shabby living space, but instead it felt very homely.

Glowing stars decorated the ceiling and knick-knacks from various sight-seeing spots adorned the shelf. It was somehow... _irritating_ to think that Akira had the time to just enjoy city life like a tourist without a care in the world. A blur of black passed by him, a cat, which was silent in its footsteps. A pet?

Akira watched his facial expressions closely once they were in her room, mentally noting how irritated and annoyed he looked all of a sudden. Akira let out a small giggle, as Morgana brushed past her leg, obviously seeking affection and attention. The cat began to purr contentedly as his back was stroked by his owner, showing his appreciation by licking her hand a few times. Appearances mattered, after all.

 

"You look tense, detective. Relax, it's only me." The young lady took a seat on the edge of her bed, pulling her shoes off one by one and placing them neatly at the foot of the bed. She looked over toward Akechi expectantly with a raised brow and an almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" For added emphasis, she patted the empty space beside her on the mattress to signify where she wanted him.

"Yes, of course."

Setting down his briefcase on the table surface next to the stairs, the detective walked over as casually as possible and sat down. It was a small space, their knees almost touching.

She watched him wordlessly, shoulders displaying obvious signs of tension. His posture shifted slightly when Akira moved closer to him, not bothering at all to mask her advances on him.

Akechi honestly didn't think he'd get into such proximity to his target, alone. What topics of conversation should he start on? Seeing all the souvenirs in the room already told him Akira had adjusted to city life quite well. With criminals confessing and having change of heart on the news lately, it wouldn't be out of the question that she had confidants outside the Thieves to help her.

 

Studying her face and seeing the dull reflection of her glasses, it was amusing to think that she had the kind of charisma to connect with so many people. Realising that his silence might have been strange, he shifted in his seat, deciding on small talk.

It was obvious to see that her gaggling group of friends were the Thieves, but he needed to know just _who_ were the closest. Every bit of information would help him in taking her down, after all.

"Quite a place you have here. Seems to be full of memories with others."

Akira took a moment to glance around her room at all the souvenirs and smiled, many memories flooding back in all at once at the sight of them. Akechi was right, they _were_ full of memories with others, but that didn't mean they necessarily had to stop there... There was always time to make even more memories.

"You look so tense all the time."

A pale, feminine hand placed itself on the detective's knee suddenly, delicate fingers trailing up his leg before brushing teasingly against his thigh for a moment. This was her chance to finally get the jump on him. That way, she could _always_ be one step ahead of the charismatic detective.

"Don't you ever get tired of running after the Phantom Thieves, Akechi?"

 

Akira removed her hand from his thigh in favour of taking off her stockings, peeling them down her legs slowly before hunching over a bit to pull them off of her feet. Inside, she was laughing devilishly because she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. On the outside, she managed to hold an indifferent expression, even whilst she stripped.

Coughing awkwardly into his fist, Akechi wondered if this skinship was normal between acquaintances. He had the sense to realise that she had artfully dodged his question but he was distracted by her touch. Even more, she scandalously removed her stockings in front of him, definitely the antithesis of a proper high school student.

He couldn’t stop himself from watching the skin revealed inch by inch and he wondered if this bold side of her was reflected in her other self or that vulgar delinquent Sakamoto had an influence on her. Frowning, he couldn’t believe that someone was touching him so casually, but saying anything about it would be too suspicious.

If Akira was trying to make him feel uncomfortable... she was succeeding but he wouldn’t back down, not after he had infiltrated her living space.

 

“It gets tiring being asked about my stance on the Phantom Thieves during interviews, sure...”

Attempting to stay a modest distance from her, he moved slightly towards the wall. Nothing could be done about how small the attic was, unfortunately.

"I can imagine... You're very good at your job, you know. Always telling the reporters and your fangirls what they want to hear."

Akira had to consciously hold back the growing urge to smirk at his immense awkwardness, it was all just _too_ perfect. The great detective prince Akechi was squirming uncomfortable after only being touched on his leg and thigh. She wanted to point this out to him, but that would take all the fun out of it for sure. He would leave, and that was definitely not what she wanted.

She noticed the young man scooting further away from her, albeit not very far due to the tightness of the room itself. Akira stifled her giggles for the moment, but couldn't stop the teasing smirk spreading slowly across her lips. Her teasing wouldn't work as well unless she was near him, so she decided to shift subtly closer until their shoulders were practically touching.

"I bet you're good at telling every girl what she wants to hear."

 

Was he uncomfortable yet? God, she sure hoped so. For good measure, the mischievous young lady raised her hand until her fingers were close enough to dance along his shoulder, nails running over it before she retracted her hand fully.

There was too much touching going on. He kept everyone at a distance, his peers, all the foster families he was forced to move through, even Shido. This woman and her friends got in the way of his plans of revenge and all he wanted was to bring her down.

His thoughts were malicious, he could easily out her and get her arrested and yet... Here she was in the comfort of her own room, unguarded and touching him like it was nothing. Suddenly his blazer felt stifling, being cornered against the wall like this.

"It's all," he winced at how strangely pitched his voice was for a moment, "part of the job, telling people what they want to hear."

No one would dare to get close to him like this, his fangirls keeping him untouchable, his colleagues scared of the power he commanded. It was messing with his head a little.

In fact, his hand was hovering in the air, having self-consciously reached for her.

 

Immensely satisfied with his reaction and his reply, the young woman gave a delighted hum as she took Akechi's vacant hand in her own. Before he could react, she began speaking once more,

"Oh, I know. But that doesn't mean you aren't good at what you do."

Her thumb began rubbing small circles against his cold hand as she spoke softly, lips only a few mere inches away from touching the shell of his ear. Her fingers were warm against his skin, slowly tracing unintelligible shapes against his flesh as if they were lovers.

"Personally, I admire you."

Akira realized from the start that she was blatantly invading his personal space, but at this juncture, she couldn't possibly bring herself to care very much. Seeing the usually level-headed young man all flustered and speechless was like a breath of fresh air for her. Akira began to wonder if he had been touched by anyone else like this... More than likely not.

"You... Admire... Uh."

 

Her breath against his ear made him shiver. He felt distracted, powerless, wanting to escape but his limbs wouldn't move. He almost forgot what his purpose for coming up here was.

It was starting to get a little much, feeling her soft hands and her close proximity. Her touch was confident, her movements deliberate. His mask of cool was cracking at the edges, he had underestimated her, thinking this whole time she was a wallflower just thrust into a leadership because the rest didn't want it.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he was so, _so_ wrong. This was a dangerous and capable person with the capacity to draw others in with charm. He didn't like being wrong and while he saw the similarities between them, he needed to put an end to this.

"This is highly inappropriate, don't you think?"

 

She decidedly ignored his question and that told him all he needed to know, she knew this whole situation was inappropriate, but she _didn't care_. Was it possible that she... had impure intentions with him? He felt heat creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks at the thought.

"I believe admiration is a bit of an understatement..." She couldn't stop the sultry tone her voice had suddenly taken on, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. For poor Akechi, maybe. Poor thing was shivering like he was in the tundra.

One by one, she tossed her long, smooth legs over Goro's thighs until she was effectively straddling him, pale hands coming up to rest against his chest. Akira watched his face for a moment with a small smirk gracing her features before leaning forward slightly until her face was directly in front of his. She was so _so_ close; close enough to feel the shaky breaths emitting from his parted lips.

_"Why don't I show you instead?"_

Before the young detective could even fathom a reply, Akira decided to take matters into her own hands and just show him what she meant. After all, he was more apt at understanding her actions better than her words.

 

Her ashen eyes flickered down to his lips momentarily, but she resisted the urge to kiss him so soon. She didn't want to scare him off...yet.

"Do you want me to stop, Goro?"

She basically knew the answer to her inquiry already, but she wanted to hear it from him. Besides, this was an activity that involved two willing participants.

"I..." he hesitated.

His eyes immediately landed on her thighs as she straddled him, skirt riding up with the movement but they flicked back to her face when she spoke, strangely entranced by her plump lips. Where was he supposed to put his hands in this situation? They stayed stiffly by his sides presently, fingers shaking slightly.

In this moment, Akira looked less the quiet high school student and more like those mischievous succubi he saw in the Palaces he visited. It was overwhelming, seeing the way her suspenders accentuated her curves up close. Steeling himself, he decided that he could handle anything she threw at him.

 

Wetting his lips, he rose to her challenge. There's no way she would go much further if she just wanted to spook him into leaving her precious Thieves alone. He was curious as to how far her conviction went.

"No. Don't start what you can't finish." He gave her one of his signature smiles, sealing the deal. Too late to back out now... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're planning to post Chapter 2, but we would like to know your thoughts on the fic before we do so.  
> We don't bite and would love feedback, tell us what you liked/disliked about it!
> 
>  **Kyarymell's Tumblr:** [Kyarymell](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **RyujinHime's Tumblr:** [Ryujin-Hime](https://ryujin-hime.tumblr.com/)


	2. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was released in celebration of our fic getting **69** kudos!  
>  Thanks for everyone's support and feedback! Keep em coming in so we know to continue!
> 
>  
> 
> **For all intents and purposes, both characters are 18+.**  
>  Extensive work went into converting this into a fic. Akira's parts are written by RyujinHime and Akechi's parts are written by Kyarymell.

_Of course_ the smug detective was challenging her.

She had an inkling that he wouldn't back down after being confronted so strongly. However, she didn't necessarily like how confident he sounded all of a sudden. Whether it was just for show or not, Akira was determined to find out. Her eyes followed along with his own as his gaze shifted between her thighs, her breasts and lips. Akira would've felt self-conscious, had it not been for the pinkish hue adorning his cheeks. Poor detective looked so flustered. It was almost adorable.

"You don't need to worry about me not finishing something, sweetheart. I'm very proficient at what I do." To prove her point, the young Phantom Thief suddenly pressed her body flush with Akechi's until her breasts were practically squished against his chest.

Slowly, she ran her nails down his arms, brushing the fabric of his coat that was _definitely_ in her way.

"You should take this off, detective. Or I can do it for you?" Her tone was highly suggestive, but then again so was everything else she had done to him by now. Perhaps she should just start stripping him without his commentary...

"It's unbecoming if I make a lady do all the work." The detective's face was on fire and he was a little frustrated at himself for having such a reaction.

After all, she initiated this and he gave her consent to continue. It was just another power play, right? Intrusive thoughts swirled within him, the darkness of his other self-urging him to tear apart her turtleneck and run his tongue along the skin underneath. But he had to keep himself in check, because he acted rashly, it would just be like _submitting_ to her.

Submission didn't suit him at all. He fumbled with the buttons on his blazer, cursing at his shaking hands. Was it nervousness or hormones? He hoped it was the latter...

 

Shucking off the blazer, he dropped it to the floor. Opting to keep his gloves on, he placed his hands on Akira's thighs, anticipating her next move.

"Mhm, what a gentleman..." The young Phantom Thief purred somewhat sarcastically, dropping her attention to the gloved hands suddenly rubbing against her thighs.

Even though the physical contact was pleasant, the gloves were still in her way. On a side note, his reactions were nothing short of satisfying and they brought a borderline sadistic smile to the young woman's lips. She wanted to make him submit to her fully, but it appeared they had a long ways to go before Akechi was willing to accept his position, which was blatantly beneath her. Would it be possible for her to speed up the process, somehow?

Once again, Akira took his hand in hers and held it momentarily. She watched his expression for a few seconds before dipping her head down far enough so that her teeth were able to snag the leathery material of Akechi's glove. Once her grip was nothing but steadfast, Akira pulled her head back slightly and effectively removed the glove from his hand.

With the piece of clothing still held between her lips, she raised her head to stare directly into the detective's own widened eyes. He looked like a deer in headlights. Pale, delicate fingers deliberately rose up to pluck the leather glove from her mouth before dropping it onto the mattress.

"Should I do the other one as well, or would you like to undress me now, Goro?"

If things continued as they were currently, she would have to do _everything_ that involved the removal of clothing.

Akechi is starting to think she was serious and completely _insane_. He's not sure if it’s attractive or terrifying. Having his glove removed so sensually made his brain stop functioning for a moment, even. Goro freezing up all bashful-like was basically the theme of the night, and quite frankly, Akira couldn't be any more pleased than she was with his inevitable submission. Slow, yes, but progressive nonetheless.

Not wanting to show any signs of weakness, the detective threw his hesitation to the wind and discarded his other glove and unfastened his tie. If she wanted clothes off, that was what she was going to get. Hooking his fingers under her suspenders, he pushed them off her shoulders and pulled her uniform top off. Creamy skin and lace met his gaze and he willed himself not to lose his cool.

 

_'This is nothing. Goro Akechi, stop acting like a fish out of water.'_

He was an object of desire with masses of adoring fans, this should be simple. Besides, there was a lot you could learn from a person undressed he decided. Subtle but lean muscle met his touch as he slid a hand up her waist, meaning that it was possible she was hitting the gym on occasion in between Metaverse heists. Unblemished skin showed that she was agile in battle, agile enough not to get injured. He would have to consider this, if they were ever to clash in the future.

Akira sat wordlessly in his lap as he removed her shirt and began caressing the soft skin now revealed to him. She hummed delightedly at the detective's eagerness to touch her, shifting her body until she was pressed against him once more; except this time, she was shirtless.  Her breasts were rubbing against him even more now with only a thin layer of lace blocking her bare body from touching his own. Akechi needed to take more decisive action.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off, uncaring if the action was unattractive. It was a rebellion, it wasn't Akira's place to set the pace of their actions after all. Frowning in concentration, he figured the next logical thing was to kiss her. Maybe, she would chicken out, revealing all her confidence fake. If that were the case, it would give him a surge of pride knowing that the great leader of the Phantom Thieves was just another blushing high school girl.

To Akira, it was fairly obvious that the young man was attempting to appear dominant and in control, yet his fidgeting and hesitation were tell-tale signs of a novice, a beginner. More than likely, Akechi had never been touched like this before, but that was what made it even more pleasing to the young vixen. The fact that the headstrong Goro Akechi was not a perfectionist at everything was extremely empowering, in her opinion. She would allow him to believe he was in control, for the moment at least.

 

For all his calculations, what Akechi didn’t account for, was him reaching up and almost missing her mouth completely. Akira couldn't help but to laugh at the young man after he literally missed her mouth entirely. Her laughter simmered down to little giggles as she drew closer to the flustered detective. Incredulous, Akechi was almost offended that this literal _criminal_ was making a fool out of him for missing.

"Allow me." Her hands cupped his face gently, a stark contrast to her plump lips suddenly pressing firmly against his own.

Akira held his face in place as she kissed him senseless, hot tongue prodding at his bottom lip right before pushing past and into his warm mouth without waiting or seeking his permission. However, she wasn't nearly patient enough to wait for him to catch up with the fast pace. Instead, those delicate fingers of hers were trailing down his naked chest, long nails digging forcefully into his flesh with each bruising kiss placed upon his lips. Not nearly enough to break the skin, yet hard enough to cause some pain.

He shuddered in response, feeling those nails of hers rake against his skin. All these new sensations were dizzying and he felt less like the detective everyone saw him as and more like just Goro. She kept him in place, thighs tightening around his waist as she kissed him and he was completely at her mercy. Akira wasted no time in her advances, deciding much earlier that she knew _exactly_ what she wanted and already figured out how to get it. It was easy to see just how breathless those kisses had made him, not to mention the raking of her nails against his naked chest.

Akechi’s hands flailed a bit before resting them on the small of her back, drawing her closer. Despite his big talk earlier, he started feeling vulnerable under her aggressive touch. Akira barely gave him time to breathe in between kisses and his dark ambitions seemed to momentarily fade away. Withdrawing for a moment, he experimentally rolled his hips upward, hissing at the delicious friction it caused. He vaguely remembered that anyone could come upstairs into the attic and the lack of privacy it provided so he tried to keep as quiet as possible.

Not quite expecting this, Akira tossed her head back and moaned sweetly whilst retaliating by forcing her hips down into his in return. Goro's sounds of pleasure were going straight to her core, causing her entire being to become unbelievably warm. If she wasn't hot for the detective already, she certainly was now.

 

"Mmm... I wonder what the public would think if they saw you like this, detective? You look so... Vulnerable. Certainly a new expression for the great Goro Akechi." Her tone was nothing short of belittling, and they both pretty much had an idea why.

Akira was expressing her disdain for the young man after all this time, yet she couldn't quite bring herself to fully hate him. Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, grinding down against Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince, who was completely and utterly at her mercy at the moment. She was mostly pleased to see how open and responsive he was now; one step closer to complete submission.

The whole situation must have seemed quite amusing to her but Akechi couldn’t bring himself to laugh. Instead, he found himself falling deeper into the haze of arousal. Before she could restrain herself, Akira was suddenly pressing up against the detective again, pale cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red as she sought more friction. Every piece of clothing felt like entirely too much against her flesh, now buzzing with arousal. Her nipples strained against the lace of her bra, which then reminded her that Akechi was straining against something as well. She raised a brow, then smirked at him.

"Are you going to remove your pants, or do I need to do that as well?" She said jokingly.

Had she known the detective would be _this_ cooperative and eager to fuck her, Akira would have taken him upstairs _much_ sooner. Of course, she told herself that this was all just a ploy to get him off of her tracks and push him further away from her life as a thief, yet another part of her was screaming for any touch her skin could acquire from the detective's. In every new experience, there's the probability of sinking or swimming. Decidedly, Goro Akechi was currently sinking.

It was overwhelming, from her touch, her scent and even the small noises she was making. He felt almost frozen on the spot, if it wasn't for his hips grinding against hers. He was _definitely_ touch-starved, Akira deduced from his perpetual hissing and the occasional roll of his eyes to the back of his skull. Akechi was undressing himself just like she had asked and it brought a self-satisfied grin to her face. So willing, so eager...

 

It was annoying to think that she had all the cards in her hand and he didn't even have a counter-attack. Before complying with her vulgar request to remove his pants, he brought his hands up, cupping her breasts in his palms. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, recalling all the things that were done in those trashy detective novels he read once upon a time.

"Mmm, harder…" Akira leaned back until her hands were gripping at his knees, pushing her chest further into his grasp to obtain more of that delicious friction his palms were providing.

Pleased by reaction, he rubbed small circles around the sensitive nubs for just a moment longer then brought his hands to her back. There was too much fabric in the way, after all. Finding the clasp of her bra, he wrestled with the hooks a little and was satisfied when he got them undone. He could manage this much, at least. Pulling the lacy object off, the detective cursed himself at his lack of experience in this field because he found himself having difficulty breathing.

Awkwardly shifting backwards to get Akira off his lap for a moment, he pulled his belt off and unzipped his pants. He hesitated in taking them off, slightly uncomfortable with laying himself bare. It was worrying to be so exposed in front of his enemy while she still had her skirt on and he was worried that if she looked closely enough, his other, malicious self would be seen. But, that didn't change the fact that he was painfully hard and curious enough to experience this with someone who clearly wanted to take the lead.

Self-conscious, he looked away from her, unwilling to see her expression as he pulled off his uniform pants, joining the discarded clothes on the floor. As an afterthought, he decided to get things rolling by removing his boxer briefs too, because he wanted to give off an air of confidence. He still winced when the cool air hit his cock, though. Akira decided that looking away from her face was oddly adorable, and also confirmed her earlier suspicions;

 

_Goro Akechi was a damn virgin._

 

A breathless sigh fell from her swollen lips as soon as her bra was removed and thrown away, feeling much more free and exposed. Akira wanted to tease and pester Goro about his awkward and obvious fumbling with her bra, but that was the last thing on her mind when the detective began pulling down his boxer briefs suddenly. Almost instinctively, Akira licked her lips as her gaze followed along with a single bead of precum trailing down the right side of his shaft. He was so hard, it looked painful. Akira was confident enough to know what she was doing, seeking the utmost pleasurable reactions from the detective by instinct alone.

The want to see the young man come undone beneath her was strong, _too_ strong. The thief locked eyes with Akechi as she lowered her body down on him, both breasts held firmly in her hands. Akira licked her lips slowly whilst eyeing his neglected cock, making no attempt to hide the unhindered lust in her eyes. Even as she enclosed her breasts around his shaft, she maintained eye contact with the flustered boy and began sliding her tits against him with very little commitment. Somewhere in the middle of the undressing, her glasses had come off as well.

Akechi, by instinct, shut his eyes as he felt Akira's breasts slide up and down his dick, the movement aided merely by his leaking precum. His fists bunched up the sheets below him, trying to anchor himself to the present. The situation was completely surreal, he was in the bedroom of his supposed enemy, naked and completely at her mercy. He supposed it wasn't a bad thing to give in to the pleasure, having no other experience to compare it to, but it didn't align with his sense of justice.

But as soon as he cracked an eye open to see the adorably flushed, spectacle-absent face of his nemesis as she pleasured him, he threw the thought of justice away. It was quiet in the room, save for his ragged breaths and the wet sound of skin on skin and he really hoped no one would interrupt them.

"Let me take care of you, baby boy." Vaguely, he realized that she spoke to him, maybe even belittling, but it was all background to his lust-addled brain.

He watched in wonderment for a time, seeing his cock disappear between those soft breasts and he gasped when she squeezed with her hands. He was starting to get overstimulated, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He furiously wiped at his face, hoping that Akira wouldn't notice. No one had ever touched him like this before.

Of course she noticed the tears threatening to spill down his lovely reddened cheeks, but she made no attempt to pursue him further on the matter, or belittle him. Akira wanted compliance from the young detective, so belittling would have to be set on the back burner for now.

 

To distract himself from the intensity and not wanting to sit around one-sided, the detective leaned forward giving her nipples an experimental pinch. The first pinch wasn't as rough as she would have liked it to be, but her tune soon changed when he got much more aggressive with her, fingers pinching and pulling harshly at her pebbled nipples while her breasts continued to slide up and down on his shaft, completely unperturbed.

Akira voiced her enjoyment with small moans and sighs of his name, having to actually take a moment to prevent herself from crying out in ecstasy. He was so inexperienced, yet so sweet... She couldn't wait to ruin him.

Feeling more frisky than before, Akira ran the flat of her tongue across the tip of his cock, lapping slowly at the thin stream of precum he was producing copious amounts of now. She wanted to hear more of those little pleasured gasps of his, but of course that would run the risk of them possibly being caught and she definitely did not want that.

"Oh, baby... You're so cute." The young woman cooed sweetly as she watched Akechi's facial expressions contort and shift into ones of intense pleasure, possibly even pain.

Considering the detective was so accustomed to always being "on top", this was more than likely a startling change of pace for him.

"Talk to me… Tell me you're a good boy for me, or I'll stop." The young lady spoke so softly to him, tongue poking out from in between her lips ever so often to tease the boy's aching cock with a few kitten licks.

As he watched her soft tits squeeze around him, Goro looked entirely dazed, teary-eyed face smothered with lust and sexual frustration. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead. It was sort of hard to focus on abusing Akira's chest and trying not to come when he had hair in his face after all. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't doing a very good job of staying quiet. Despite the façade of pleasantness he had with others, he was actually quite vocal.

He tried counting the things on his to-do list and remembering his schedule tomorrow to no avail. All her movements made him whimper, how did things end up like this? No one had ever talked down to him like this... Like a plaything.

 

Goro was so very responsive and whiny, which made Akira wonder if he even cared if anyone heard or saw them. Was he an exhibitionist, or what? This thought facilitated the formation of an impish smirk on her face, but she said nothing else concerning the matter.

One thing that did tick her off was the fact that Akechi was attempting to suppress those adorable whines and gasps of his, causing the remaining bits of her composure and patience to slip. Joker decided that she was going to discipline him thoroughly-- then Sojiro Sakura's voice rang out from downstairs,

"I'm locking up the cafe now! The cat is with me!" Shocked, he almost got up then and there to cover himself with something, _anything_ , but the devilish thief stayed unmoving.

But to Akira, even Sojiro's voice wasn’t enough to make the young lady cease her actions on the detective; slow and steady caresses against his bare flesh. If anything it gave her a sadistic rush. The possibility of being found out hovering over their heads in perpetuity, or more specifically under their bodies, was perilously intoxicating.

"Are you my good boy, Goro?"Stupefied by her questioning, Akechi didn't want her to stop, but he wasn't sure if he could respond the way she wanted to.

The Detective Prince saying such embarrassing things wasn't good for his pride. Akechi's internal struggle between what his head was telling him and what his body wanted was silenced as soon as he felt that wet tongue on his dick.

_'Whatever. I'm tired of keeping up appearances.'_

He faced her, reaching down to brush her wild hair out of her face as his cheeks burned. Goro decided to settle on saying something close to what she wanted.

"I'll..." he averted his eyes awkwardly, "I'll be good, please don't stop..."

 

Akira watched his face for a moment as a deep scowl replaced her smug grin, clicking her tongue disapprovingly at him as if he were a child that required a scolding. Did Akechi really think he was going to get what he wanted with that pitiful, half-assed begging? Not to mention the fact that he didn't say what she wanted to hear at all.

Silently enraged, Akira pulled away from Akechi entirely with the exception of her fist now closed tightly around the base of his cock and stroking rather harshly. There was nothing gentle about the way she handled him, squeezing and running her nails along the shaft with that displeased expression still present on her pale face. Even as Goro brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks, she recoiled from his touch as if she had been burned by fire. He didn't get to touch her. Not right now, not until she said so.

"No. You need to repeat what I said, _verbatim_. Bad boys don't get to touch their Mistress." Her words, although hushed were fairly harsh; a mix of sweet honey and deadly venom.

Akira accentuated her demands by push her thumb down against his messy slit, roughly smearing his fluids all over his shaft. Her nails were dangerously close to pressing into the sensitive skin of the tip of his cock, yet she held herself back for now.

"Well? Speak. We don't have all day, you know." The detective was starting to get tired of being left high and dry by this woman.

Frustrated as hell, his dick was a swollen angry red. Sure, feeling her nails was slightly painful but with a humiliated afterthought, he was decidedly _enjoying_ it.

 

Despite all that, he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, not wanting to entertain this game of hers any longer. He could go back to his apartment, jerk off furiously, take a cold shower or five and forget this night ever happened. Preferably, he would also like to stay very far away from Café Leblanc for a while.

_'This is just a strategical retreat, nothing more.'_

As much as he tried to escape, he found her grip was iron and he wondered how such a petite person could hold him down like this. It seemed like she was steadfast in wanting to keep him there. Akira's eyes were intense and he wanted to look away. He couldn't believe she made such a mess of his cock with a straight face.

Frozen on the spot, he made a split decision. There was nothing wrong with indulging in some pleasure, right? Even if he didn't intend to get tangled with his enemy, he would submit, just this once. Akechi cleared his throat, voice hoarse from gasping and straining it.

"I'm your... Good boy. So please, fuck me!" He just hoped she wouldn't gossip about this encounter with her friends.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" The raspy, broken sound of his voice was like music to the thief's ears, practically keening as she listened to him beg and plead for her to fuck him. So vulgar, so _eager_... What a good boy. 

 

"I'm going to take good care of you, baby. Now, stay still." Her lips, now pressed against his neck as she leaned forward, began placing light kisses there and some bites occasionally.

Akira barely struggled to get her panties off, but when she did manage to pull them down to hang loosely around her left ankle, she returned back to the poor detective with an almost sadistic grin on her face. Akira wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer until their chests were flush with one another before lowering herself down fairly quickly onto his neglected, oozing cock. He was so fucking wet and so was she which posed barely any resistance as she bottomed out, pussy lips kissing the base of his cock.

Akechi made an incomprehensible noise, watching half-lidded as Akira's tight heat enveloped his dick. He thought he could handle all the teasing she could throw at him but this sensation was on another level. The detective's body was covered in a layer of sweat, tense at the way Akira's hips started rolling expertly against his, but he simply could _not_ comply with staying still for her.

"You're such a good, good boy, Akechi... Do you like this?" She purred against the flushed skin of his neck, momentarily sinking her teeth into him and trailing her tongue across the bite mark as if to apologize.

Hands now splayed at his upper back where she began digging her nails into him again. She started out at a slow, rhythmical pace, half hoping that the detective would take matters into his own hands and fuck her faster. Then again, he had never done this before with anyone, so guidance was practically a necessity. One particular thrust down made him whine and he covered his mouth on reflex. 

Somehow figuring out that his so-called 'mistress' wouldn't like that, he slowly removed his hands from his face. He didn't want to anger her, just in case she stopped.

Goro Akechi the virgin... She was _definitely_ going to have a field day in the Phantom Thieves group chat with this.

 

The detective might have been a virgin and completely touch-starved, but he wasn't a bumbling fool. Tentatively, he thrust up, hands pulling on her waist as she ground down and he felt her tighten up, a pleasurable noise escaping her lips. The timing was awkward at first, his hips not meeting hers at times, but he found the rhythm soon enough.

Akira was definitely enjoying this, with the way Akechi’s cock slid in and out of her with ease. Desperation started to fill his senses, his malicious other self brought to waking with their actions. He wanted to taste and mark her skin just as she did to him.

Those nails scratched down his back, sending shivers down his spine. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as he willed himself to calm down. He wasn't sure how long he would last at the brutal pace she was setting for the both of them.

"It's good, i-it's good... Can I touch you more?”

Once the pace was set, Akira could pretty much handle the rest, considering she had so far. She clenched her walls around his throbbing cock in an attempt to elicit more of those breathless whines, not worried about overstimulation at all. The detective was completely at her mercy as she rode him hard and fast, slamming her hips down against his until a noticeable skin hitting against skin noise began to resonate around the tiny attic.

The young woman tossed her head back to voice her appreciation at the assertiveness of his sudden thrusting, drool collected on the insides of her cheeks now spilling down her throat. Despite the initial awkwardness and loss of rhythm, Akechi began to catch up with her finally. Where the young man lacked in experience, he made up for it with immense enthusiasm and such adorable sounds of pleasure; although he wasn't as handsy as she would have preferred. Perhaps she would even allow him to take charge... Next time.

"Yes, yes, touch me... Pinch me, bite me, fuck.." Her words were slightly slurred yet comprehensible, not at all impeding her from fucking herself on Akechi's cock as if she was riding a horse. And now he was asking to touch her with a voice that was so whiney and high pitched that she wasn't sure if it was Goro speaking at all, but he had asked nicely. How could she possibly say no to that tone?

 

"Good boy..." In all honesty, she could have stopped with the petnames long ago, but that wasn't quite her style. Akira enjoyed watching him squirm and writhe underneath her, eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust, mouth agape to make way for those needy gasps. Even though Akira was nowhere near finished, she had an inkling that the young man wouldn't last much longer due to the desperation filling his voice and fueling his actions.

"Do you want to cum inside me, Goro?" How could she say that so casually?? The thief literally had no shame whatsoever.

"Wha-," he panted, almost out of breath, _"What did you say?"_

Face burning in embarrassment, the detective realized that he was being called by his first name. Such a vulgar question as well, he wasn't sure what to think between the sounds they were both making and the absurdity of the situation. He would be lying if he said no, though.

Hearing permission to touch her and chasing his release, he got his mouth on as much skin as possible. He left a myriad of bites on her shoulder and ran his tongue along the soft skin of her neck, tasting the saltiness. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he rolled the flat of his tongue along it, scrapping his teeth lightly as an afterthought. His other hand was left busy with her other breast, pinching and rubbing with fervor. If she was going to treat him roughly, he would do the same.

Her chest sufficiently abused, red and wet, Goro sat back for a little, admiring the way Akira fucked herself on his cock. Ever the observant person, he noticed she was trying to get some friction against her front. Curious, he pressed his thumb against the spot and felt her tighten up almost instantly.

Gasping, he pitched forward from his seating position, after having been almost sent over the edge. The action almost had them sprawling on the floor but thankfully Akira only hit the back of the mattress, Goro finding himself on top.

 

Feeling competitive, he wanted to get Akira back for all the teasing and belittling she subjected him to that night so he pushed one of her knees until it was resting against her chest and spread her wide. Lining up his hips, he gave her no time to collect herself for he slammed back into her, trying to get rid of his frustrations.

Pushing his hair out of his face, he smirked as he fucked her into the mattress.

"How does it feel being under me for a change?"

Akira huffed briefly, slightly ticked off that he didn't really give an answer to her inquiry. She wanted to say something else to Goro, halt all movements and wait until he told her what she wanted to hear; make him beg for her to fuck him again, yet her retorts were forced back down her throat at the sudden pressure against not only her nipples, but her clit as well.

To say the least, she was quite surprised that Akechi even knew where to press to have her clenching around him and keening, voice high and breathy all while he continued to piston in and out of her overly-used pussy. His sudden aggression was most certain a change of pace, but Akira didn't mind it one bit.

At least she didn't have to hold his hand anymore on ever matter pertaining to how to pleasure a lady. The detective's mouth was all over her chest, tongue flicking against her nipple and sliding all over the flushed skin. Barely any part of her front side was spared from his lips and teeth, including her shoulders and neck which were both promptly marked up and abused to his liking.

On a specifically rough bite, Akira failed to hold in a fairly loud moan as she pressed further into him for more pleasure, clutching her arms around his neck a bit tighter than before to hold herself in place. Then suddenly, she was on her back with Akechi towering over her looking extremely smug and satisfied to finally see her beneath him.

Although she favored the power she had over him by being on top, Akira found that being under the detective wasn't that bad either. Her eyes, straining to stay open, were watching his every move, despite how bleary her vision was now. When had she started crying?

 

"Akechi... D-don't stop." At this point, the young woman didn't quite care who was on top.

The only thing that mattered as of right now was milking Akechi's cock and making him crumble against her body out of pure exhaustion. He looked very pleased with the new change in position, which made it much easier for his cock to slide back snugly inside of her, snatching the remaining breath out of her lungs at the abrupt, unannounced intrusion.

The young Phantom Thief had a sinking feeling that Akechi was going to pay her back tenfold for what she had done to him earlier. Strangely enough, she didn't find herself worrying all that much. After all, she had gotten Akechi to beg for her to fuck him and even admit to being her "good boy." She would definitely hold that over his head for a while.

"Faster... H-harder..." Damn, was he even listening to her at this point? What a smug piece of shit.

"I know you're stressed out... Use my body to relieve some of that tension, baby."

 

Despite putting on a front of bravado, he couldn't keep up the pace for long. Even beneath him, Akira was definitely in charge with her sighs of encouragement. In fact, he only lasted so long thus far because of his many trips to the Multiverse which were more strenuous than this.

He slowed his thrusts a little, taking the time to rub his thumb against Akira's sensitive spot. There was supposed to be a level of mutual pleasure, after all. The detective was mesmerised by the way she writhed and the noises that spilled from her lips in response.

He finally had the upper hand that night, but the little victory was completely overshadowed by the fact that the mischievous thief had him completely at her mercy, making him say the most embarrassing things. Instead of cornering her for information, she turned the situation around almost immediately.

Akechi's hands roamed, committing her petite body to memory as he picked up the pace of his thrusts again, being so close to release. Being edged by those soft hands all night made him positively furious and he was spurned on by the obscene sound of skin against skin.

Peering at the face of said woman beneath him as he held her down, her face was flushed, tears of pleasure sliding down her cheeks. How could someone so vulnerable looking convince him to give up his pride so easily? He wondered if she had been coached in negotiation by someone.

His thoughts were suddenly halted when he heard her lust-filled voice.

"I know you're stressed out... Use my body to relieve some of that tension, baby."

 

Just like that, Akechi was sent over the edge. He made an almost pathetic sound, hunching over as he shuddered, filling her pussy up completely.

Gasping, he tried to catch his breath, withdrawing slowly as cum dripped down Akira's thighs. A moment of silence between them passed (save for their heavy breathing). The detective was brought back to reality by the shrill tone of his phone. Probably a message from one of his acquaintances.

Almost jumping in shock, he gave the woman a look-over and saw red angry marks covering once unblemished skin. Feeling way too exposed he grabbed any article of clothing he could get his hands on so he could cover himself. Averting his eyes, he was speechless, a feeling of intense embarrassment washing over him.

"Uh..." he tried.

What was he supposed to say after he got fucked senseless by his enemy who also made him say he was a 'good boy' for her?

Try as he might, the poor detective was closer to his orgasm than he actually realized. Even still, he kept up the act of falsified confidence, hips stuttering against her own for a moment or two. Despite being on top, Akechi was still on the bottom, ironically enough.

It came as a slight shock that the detective had remembered her own pleasure even through all the commotion, body to body in an intimate dance. Akira stayed still for him as his thumb pressed against her hard clit almost experimentally, amber eyes flickering up to admire her responsiveness to his touch.

 

The noises the young thief provided did not disappoint. In a momentary stupor instigated by lust and incoherence, the pitch and volume of her mewls increased unknowingly. At this point, Akira was no better than Goro. They were both desperately humping and rutting against one another, impetuously pursuing their orgasms as if it was the only thing in the world that had any significance to them.

His shaky, uncertain hands caressing her body, although not unwelcomed, had caused her to suddenly tighten around him and made her head spin. Had it not been for his intense gaze sweeping over her body, she would have said something demeaning to the young man to rouse him, but it appeared that his earlier frustrations were now fueling his enthusiasm.

In all honesty, Goro made it fairly easy to get under his skin, which is surprising given his nature. Despite his malicious intents prior to this encounter, Akira had a feeling that they could possibly get along. Perhaps they could even make this a regular thing... Accompanying his nemesis upstairs after a cup of coffee then fucking her into the mattress, or sitting back helpless as she rode him into submission once more.

His sudden shuddering had startled her, as did the extremely pathetic whimper emitted from his mouth sounding so very close to her ear, warm puffs of breath brushing against her cheek. The sound alone was enough to make her clench around him, facilitating her own release. Akechi stayed hunched over her for a moment, body still trembling as she milked his cock for every last drop of cum he had to offer.

For a moment, all was quiet with the exception of labored breathing and small gasps. Akira tiredly moaned at the sluggish withdraw, peering down between her legs to watch the detective's wet cock slip out of her now thoroughly stretch cunt. She wanted to say something else to him, only to be interrupted by a damn phone. He gave her a once-over before looking away with a bashful expression.

Akira couldn't stop the rolling of her eyes. He was embarrassed after everything they had done? How cute. It was even more cute how speechless he was.

 

"Look what you did to me, detective..." Her words were slurred and had a slightly teasing lilt to them as she locked eyes with the flustered boy, a pale hand sliding down between her legs at a painstakingly slow pace.

Her pointer and middle finger slowly spread her pussy lips, allowing his seed to drip freely onto the mattress. She didn't seem to care that much, though.

"You've made a mess of me, Goro... Filling me up to the brim like this." A slutty grin had taken over her face, obviously enjoying his awkward squirming.

All while maintaining eye contact, she pushed her fingers inside herself, collecting his cum and hers on the tips of her fingers before withdrawing. In a show of vulgarity, the wet fingers disappeared into her mouth. Akira lathered the digits in her saliva, deriving pleasure from his blatant mortification.

And then she kissed him, almost immediately forcing her tongue into his mouth to give him a taste of both their fluids. He didn't even have a say in it.

"Feel free to come back anytime, detective."

The taste was tangy and his face burned with embarrassment when she spread out on the mattress showing her wet and abused cunt.

Her teasing invitation to a future second time told him he needed to retreat. Akira was an anomaly. The detective thought he had all the cards in his hand, all the information.

 

A transfer student to Shujin Academy, under probation for assault, leader of the Phantom Thieves, involved in every change of heart case to date and had a circle of close friends. Lived in an attic, a quiet person who spoke only when absolutely necessary. In one night, she showed him there was a whole other side to her.

She could bring a man to their knees, negotiate them into humiliating themselves, fuck them boneless and stay completely in control. In this situation, he was akin to a fly trapped in a black widow's web. Hastily, he pulled his clothes on, almost stumbling twice getting his dress pants on.

His sole interest was uncovering the truth and realizing his revenge. But that night, Akechi felt like he uncovered a truth too heavy to handle.

Throwing his blazer over his shoulders, he didn't bother with his gloves and tie, instead just throwing them in his briefcase, snapping it closed in an instant. Turning back to the thief, he coughed awkwardly into his fist.

"Ah... Uh... G-Goodbye!" not his best moments, that's for sure. Usually, he'd give a, 'see you later!' or a 'until next time' but that would imply he would let her humiliate and fuck him again. He did not want to unravel that complicated tangle of emotions for now.

His legs felt so weak, he nearly tripped down the stairs in his haste. Checking his phone, it was too late for any of the train lines to still be running so he would have to call for a taxi.

That was fine. He wanted to be back at his apartment as soon as possible and contemplate his life choices in the shower.

 

The more he stuttered, the bigger that impish smirk became until she was practically smiling from ear to ear. Akechi was so ready to get out of her room. It was almost comical the way he practically stumbled down the stairs. Poor boy acted as if he had been fucked within an inch of his life.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my good boy." The vixen purred at the detective's retreating figure, still sprawled out and bare on her bed. Once he was finally out of sight, Akira shot out of her bed and stumbled over to her desk where her phone lay with a blackened screen.

Without a second to waste, she unlocked her phone and tried not to fumble with her password.

 

_'I can't wait to tell them everything.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you liked/hated! Also check us out here: 
> 
> **Kyarymell's Tumblr:** [Kyarymell](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **RyujinHime's Tumblr:** [Ryujin-Hime](https://ryujin-hime.tumblr.com/)


	3. Buildup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyarymell here! Some kind anon left some comments on my blog that I was really happy about. Here's your update!

* * *

**` You won't believe what happened, guys.`**

**` Who are you and what did you do to our leader! She never initiates a conversation!`**

**` It's late. You don't need us to meet up anywhere, right?`**

**` Any reason why you're all still awake? There's school tomorrow. Well, apart from you, Futaba.`**

**` You're responding to us so that means you're awake too, miss student council president!`**

**` It _has_ to be gossip, why else would she only message the girls?`**

* * *

 

After that night spent with the detective in a messy tangle of limbs, Akira had yet to see the young man again. Despite her obvious invitation for a repeat of the fun, he hadn't showed up the next day for his usual cup of coffee.

Of course he didn't show up. After everything she put him through, all the embarrassment, he would more than likely stay away from Café LeBlanc for a while. That was what she wanted, right? So why did she suddenly feel so empty and bored?

Had she traumatized the poor virgin? Akira felt like she should be sorry, but she really wasn't. He still deserved to be put in his place, which was an easy feat. Apparently, if you wanted to beat the great Detective Prince, all you had to do was fuck him senseless.

Should she be offended that Akechi had blatantly turned down her offer? Probably. However, this was a problem for another day... One good thing about gossiping, it was a great source of entertainment, and a great distraction. The girls were very amused by her confession, eager to see him again so they could tease the poor detective endlessly.

 

Despite the fact that it was his personal responsibility to monitor the actions of the Phantom Thieves, Akechi couldn't bring himself to face them at all. Sure, he tried working up the courage to be just in Akira's presence but as soon as he saw her face, he turned tail and ran.

It was laughable, this sudden cowardice had continued for a week. On one occasion, he caught the eye of Futaba Sakura while he was 'conveniently' around Shibuya. Her eyes instantly narrowed in mirth, and her big wide grin told him all he needed to know.

Akira had blabbed on to the thieves about their night together.

Embarrassing, but he couldn't lose his composure and out them on the basis personal feelings of distate. Appearances had to be kept due to his popularity as a celebrity and his plans on bringing them down would not benefit him at this time.

That still didn't change the fact that his conspirators were wanting updates on the thieves and he couldn't provide answers for them.

Sighing, he slapped his cheek slightly, giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. A brand new week and he needed to catch up on his intel gathering. He would go to Yongen-Jaya, have a coffee at Café Leblanc and pretend nothing ever happened.

...Well, it was easier said than done. He found himself getting as far as Shibuya's Station Square before he chickened out again. As if the deities above had mercy on him, he spotted the familiar group of social outcasts in the distance.

Trying to seem discreet as possible, he inched closer to them, flattening himself against a wall when he was within earshot.

 

"It sure is nice to be hanging out together again." the bubbly voice of Takamaki was noticeable, even in the crowd.

"I must say, it is quite refreshing not having that detective Akechi breathing down our necks." Kitagawa.

"If we're lucky, that bastard got into an accident or something- wait, for real It's been a week. What happened to him anyways?" Sakamoto.

Akechi peered over from his hiding spot, good, no one had noticed his presence so far.

 

Akira decided to hold off on telling Ryuji and Yusuke. Ryuji would give Akechi more shit for it than anyone, and Yusuke would be extremely lost. Aside from all the gossiping, they were finally able to hang out again, and this time, the detective forever lurking in their shadow was absent... Or at least that was what everyone assumed.

In her peripherals, it was fairly easy to make out that messy hair and his usual outfit. Goro Akechi was hiding from them, pressed up against a wall trying to be inconspicuous, yet failing because the one person he wanted to avoid had saw him.

The vixen made sure that Akechi saw her looking at him and waited patiently for their eyes to meet. When her friends began to converse amongst themselves, she took her glasses off carefully, and made the most obscene facial expression she could muster, directed at Akechi.

 _'I'll give you something to look at.'_ Akira allowed her tongue to loll out from in between her lips, smothered with cherry lip gloss, in a show of vulgarity.

Slowly, she began raising her pale fingers, pointer and middle, in front of her mouth in the form of a 'V'. To make matters worse, she wiggled her tongue at him. _Dear Lord._

 

**How could someone be so obscene in broad daylight?!**

Of course Akira spotted him. Was she inviting him to...? The implications of her actions made his knees weak.

Thankfully, during their short exchange, her friends were unaware.

Despite being quite far from one another, Akira could easily see the dark red hue painting his cheeks now. The detective ran away, as expected, no longer willing to spy on the Phantom Thieves for more possibly valuable intel.

Face completely red, he briskly walked from his hiding spot, opting to confront her later. Maybe if the two of them discussed what happened a week ago, he would get over these strange nervous feelings.

It was ideal to tackle things head-on as far as his sanity was concerned. Gripping his briefcase tightly, he would visit the café that night and make conversation as normal.

Akira giggled at his quickly retreating figure, drawing the attention of her friends who were all asking what was so amusing. Even after a week, he was still too damn nervous to confront her. It was a shame, really. Akira had hoped they could actually get along better after everything that had happened, but it appeared the detective did not reciprocate her feelings.

The lack of his presence was disheartening to Akira whilst her friends were glad he wasn't around, breathing down their necks. Sojiro even asked what happened to him, considering he was accustomed to the young man stopping by late at night for his usual cup of coffee. Akira reassured the old man that Akechi was alright, not even believing her own words for a moment.

Time spent with her friends was always a pleasure, but now she was tired and wanted nothing more than to sulk against the soft sheets of her bed. Akira arrived at the café she called home much earlier than usual, although it was still fairly dark.

 

Her exhaustion must have shown on her features because as she walked in, Sojiro's eyebrows furrowed.

"You look like crap, kid." Akira narrowed her dull, tired eyes at the man.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm and bitterness, quite easy to discern, especially if you were  Sojiro Sakura; a man who had dealt with all of her moods at some point or another.

He put his hands up in surrender. It was obvious she was stressed out, and he didn't want to make it worse. Perhaps a cup of coffee would help...

Then she finally noticed the detective sitting at a table near the back of the café looking distant, cup of coffee abandoned next to him and more than likely cold by now. Akira approached him cautiously, hoping to God that she didn't look too bad...

"Uh, hi.." In an attempt to ease his nervousness, the young woman offered Akechi a disarming smile as she wrung the tension out of her hands. She noticed he wasn't wearing his usual outfit tonight... But this was a pleasant change, and the look suited him.

"You look nice.." She literally couldn't think of anything else to say.

 

"You're looking... fine. As well."

A pause and a gesture to the attic upstairs.

"I'd like a moment of your time, Kuru-Akira."

Her brow perched at this, suddenly being put on the spot. He had been avoiding her the entire week, and now he was talking to her. Not only that, but Akechi, was asking for a moment of her time, and in her bedroom no less.

"Ah, of course.. Um, follow me." Suddenly, she felt a bit worried that this would be a conversation about her inappropriate behavior that night, not to mention the fact that she had gossiped with her friends about it... Would he really be spiteful enough to out her because of that?

Nevertheless, she led the young man upstairs. Akira wanted to grab his hand and hold it in hers to warm them up, but if he was possibly disgusted with her then that would be a horrible idea, so she refrained. She watched Akechi take a seat on the couch, waiting patiently with a slightly apprehensive expression on his face. He was always pretty difficult to get on read on, so she couldn't be too sure.

He sat on the shabby old couch watching for a moment as Akira set her bag down. There was that black cat again, did she always carry it around? He could've sworn she murmured something to the cat but it soon disappeared downstairs.

 

Brushing some stray bangs away from his face, Akechi swallowed a lump in his throat. Ever since his night with the Phantom Thief, his thoughts had been completely out of place. Somehow, her rough handling of him sparked a change within.

All his life he had been passed between foster homes, relying only on himself. He lived on a razor's edge, spending most of his life sharpening the metaphorical knife that would end his father once and for all. When he awakened to his Persona, it was born through his feelings of hatred and desperation.

Even his status of being a celebrity was founded on a castle of lies, creating mental shutdowns when convenient and suddenly solving those cases, a detective prodigy. Everything he had done up until this point was a front to garner positive recognition from others, to feel something other than contempt. Akira was able to surpass any expectations he had of her and wrap him around her little finger in an instant.

The notion of relinquishing control to another, to not worry about the mess that was his life, was addicting. Above or beneath him, the thief had taken care of all his needs and he was only required to submit and listen to her commands. A week apart, he realised he had been running away from her because he was left _wanting._

It was terrifying. But he never held himself back when it came to things he wanted. Licking his dry lips, he tried formulating the words in his head.

"I... apologise for following your friends around and running away that night."

 

One thing Akira could definitely identify was the look of someone who was fighting internally with a lot of shit. She thought to herself then, did she actually know the real Goro Akechi? Probably not as well as she had originally thought.

Then he spoke once more, voice sounding a bit strained and hoarse, but she said nothing and waited for him to finish. And although it was slightly disconcerting, of course he had figured them out long ago. Why else would he hang around for any extended amount of time without any ulterior motives?

"But this... I want it- us to continue, the investigation forgotten."

Akira felt as if she should be more defensive and just ask him to leave, but when he began to approach her with such emotion written on his face and in his tone... For once in her life, she faltered. He wanted them to continue? Without the investigation? Was this some sort of sick joke?

"You... Want us to continue? No investigation at all, no ulterior motives or anything?"

Considering he knew all of her secrets and even her friends, it probably would not be a smart idea to conspire with the so-called "enemy", but she didn't care.

"I want us to continue too.. But I would like to know you- the real you, Akechi."

It all came spilling out then, his insecurities of wanting to please his father and all the responsibilities he had inadvertently placed on himself. He couldn't reveal how much of a bitter and poisoned person he was on the inside, but he admitted to her that he wanted to be by her side all the same, under her touch and guidance.

He never let go of the tight reins he had on his emotions, but with her, he felt like he could.

 

“No more games. Your treatment of me... was not entirely unwanted. Perhaps it was even... needed.”

"You think so?" Her tone was lighthearted, but she felt slightly lost... What would her fellow thieves think about her possibly being in a relationship with a detective, a detective that knew everything, no less. Not only that, but how would their relationship be perceived by the public?

It was fairly obvious how loved Akechi was by the public, interviewers and even fan girls following in his shadow. She had read many tabloids about celebrity's significant others receiving sudden death threats and vulgar emails. Would this happen to her?

Although; Akira would be lying to herself if she said that her curiosity hadn't been peaked by this young man. He was reluctant to reveal his true self to her, currently, and she wanted to understand why. Akira decided to give Akechi some respite and hold off on asking questions for now. Now, they should get to know one another better, but through actions, not words.

Eyes averted, he continued, “But about the real me... You must understand that I can’t... I can’t reveal...”

 

Choked up for words, he trailed off. He was a compulsive liar and murderer, complete with the ability to turn others psychotic. There was no easy way to put it.

And yet... he was worried about what she would think. Leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder he exhaled, unsure.

“Someday, I promise. Someday.”

"I'll wait for however long you need, alright? Just promise me you'll keep your promise.." It sounded quite childish when said aloud, but what Akira needed was reassurance.

“Yes, just... guide me.”

Guide him? For some reason, that one statement made her heart flutter. Akira had known Akechi for a while now and she couldn't deny his attractiveness, and yet, she felt as if the real Goro Akechi was hidden away; from the public and from her.

In an attempt to lighten the mood the detective stepped back and crossed his arms.

“No ‘power of friendship’ speeches from the thieves, though.”

Eventually, he would open up to her. That was what he promised, right? It sounded genuine enough. His quip, however, did make her giggle. The young thief had a feeling that Goro wasn't particularly fond of her friends, but the fact that he was willing to endure their somewhat obnoxious banter for her sake was oddly sweet of him.

Never had Akira thought that she would be describing the detective's actions as saccharine, but there is a first time for everything. In all honesty, she didn't think he would ever come back to the café after what happened between them... She's glad that she was mistaken.

"I.. I'll try and help in any way I can, just for you. And don't worry about my friends. If you're cool with me, they're cool with you." Akira pulled the young man closer to her body until his face was practically stuffed between her breasts and began running her fingers through his chestnut tresses. His hair was surprisingly soft...

 

He could hardly stand the group with their weak convictions, but he knew that he just had to accept having them around if he was to be a constant fixture in Akira’s life. It was still difficult to understand how they could rely on each other so much without the fear of being stabbed in the back. But there was only one way to find out and understand.

Akechi looked to Akira, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say. That he wanted a relationship, for the sake of having some sort of stability and normalcy in his life. In retrospect, it was quite ironic, seeking affection from a criminal on probation, but what was another bump in the road that was his life?

There were so many adoring fans out there, that would kill to be by his side, but in that moment, he felt that Akira would be the only one who would truly understand his wants and needs. He wanted someone to take control from him for once, he needed someone to care.

His revenge against his father would always be on his mind, but he figured having genuine allies would work to his benefit. What had that man ever done for him, anyway? Left him and his mother alone and set off to parade as some country-changing politician. It was all laughable.

 

"Can you stay the night?"

Despite his awkward position, back hunched with his arms bracing himself against the bed and her sudden affection, Akira was hoping he could speak, or at least nod.

Akechi made an unintelligible sound as he was smothered by Akira but he nodded.  Staying the night was a normal thing in a relationship, right? They were already intimate after all...

Extracting himself from Akira's chest for the moment, he realised he didn't prepare for this sort of thing.

"Ah, I haven't packed extra clothes, though..."

Even as Goro pulled himself away from her slightly, she kept her arms wrapped snugly around him to ensure they were still fairly close to one another. Akira realized that he most likely wouldn't want to stay the night if he had no clothes, and she didn't want to force him...

"Um, you could sleep in your underwear for the night and we can wash your clothes in the morning..." Akechi was a very particular person, Akira knew this all too well. He could just leave and they could hang out some other time, but when exactly would that be? They were both fairly busy people.

"I'd be really happy if you stayed." She ran her pale fingers through the detective's long brown hair once again, nails rubbing against his scalp a little. He was so soft, so good... To her, at least.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas. You're welcome to do so as well.. If you want to stay the night with me."

 

Akechi tilted his head, mulling over her suggestion. It wouldn't hurt. Bringing up his phone, he checked his schedule and spotted a message.

 

* * *

_` I'd like you to take care of someone for me, X company have not been-` _

* * *

 

Frowning darkly, he hoped Akira couldn't see his expression.  Another assignment, another person to erase from existence.

He absolutely hated it when his benefactor phrased his orders like that. Phrasing his orders like the detective had a choice in the matter. The hit list was mandatory, no matter what.

 

Looking around, he wondered how the thief lived here at all, due to the lack of privacy and facilities, but if he remembered, there was a laundromat and a bathhouse in the backstreets. It was difficult accepting that someone living so frugally in an attic had surrounded herself with people who cared for her. The detective thought back to his status as a celebrity, a Wild Card in the Metaverse and... His empty apartment.

Was he throwing his revenge away by siding with the enemy? This whole concept of changing someone's heart had never occurred to him when he first awakened his powers. The detective was capable of causing psychosis and eliminating Shido's enemies, but could those same hands of his make a difference in society the Phantom Thief way?

He felt like a stranger on the outside looking in, was it even possible to be accepted by the group if they found out his past misgivings?

He chuckled. It was pretty messed up, coming to a self-actualization after being fucked senseless and belittled. Maybe that's all he needed.

 

Looking back at Akira's gentle inviting expression, he pulled off his argyle sweater, folding it neatly. Switching his phone off, Akechi figured Shido could shove his orders up his ass for all he cared.

"Is undressing here alright with you?" it was funny to ask in a way, after all the scandalous things they did together, there was no room to be embarrassed about stripping down to his underwear.

It made her feel slightly more relaxed that he was willing to stay the night with her. After all, they were practically enemies before all of this fraternization happened... Akira had a feeling that the detective would not stay with her, but she was overjoyed to find out that she was wrong.

"You can undress here, that's fine." She giggled at his politeness, finding it adorable yet unnecessary after everything they had done together. Goro had already stripped himself down before her, why would this be any different?

As she changed into her pajamas, an oversized black T-shirt, the young thief watched Akechi's facial expression as he  read something on his phone morph into one of displeasure. He looked absolutely pissed, brows furrowed causing an unpleasant scowl to form on his otherwise handsome face. What was making him so angry all of a sudden?

 

Always courteous, after dressing down, he folded his clothes neatly in a pile and placed them on the sofa. He set his phone on the desk, taking a moment to look at the various boxes and tools.

_'Hmm? How peculiar. Akira must tinker with something here... Possibly infiltration tools?'_

Giving the room a once-over, it was less dusty than he thought it would be. A slight breeze came through and he reached over to slide the window closed. He was only in his boxer-briefs after all.

As Goro readied himself for bed, Akira watched him move gracefully around her room, setting things down neatly and in an easy place of access. She noticed that his eyes lingered on her work desk longer than anything else, yet she made no comment on it.

Akira rubbed his shoulders when their eyes met one another's, a concerned look on her face whilst she studied his own with bright, ashen eyes.

"Is everything alright, love?"

He flinches slightly before chuckling to himself. Akira is genuine and treats those around her familiarly. It's no wonder she has built a rapport with so many people.

"Will we fit?" he gives her a small smile, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. They would have to be in close proximity to be able to fit on the make-shift bed against the wall.

"We will fit, don't worry... We just have to huddle up a bit."

With a small grin, Akira patted the spot next to her whilst scooting over closer toward the window to give the detective enough room to actually get on the bed. She also took notice of how he blatantly avoided the question...

 

"Akechi... Are you okay? I don't want this to be awkward for you or anything, darling.."

Was he having second thoughts about sleeping with her? Akira began to feel slightly self conscious then. Maybe she should just ask?

"Do you not want to sleep with me?"

Unsure if he was relieved that things went well that night or just exhausted over the strange week, Akechi rolled the tension out of his shoulders.

“I have a few things on my mind right now, not to worry though. I did undress, didn’t I?”

Settling beside Akira, the detective pulled the covers over the both of them. It was another new experience, sharing a bed with someone. It was cramped as expected, but the warm feel of Akira’s skin against his was comforting.

Feeling a little daring, he tucked his head under her chin and intertwined their fingers. He could melt in this embrace and he didn’t even mind.

 

Akechi was willing to touch her now without hesitation and that alone was a huge victory for the young Phantom Thief, but she couldn't help but to wonder how life would be like now; considering her former rival was now her significant other. Would Akira be allowed to continue her Phantom Thief duties alongside her teammates, or would she have to stop because of Akechi?

He already knew their identities. If he wanted to, Goro could easily out all of them, including herself.. Akira didn't want to ruin the mood with her perpetual worrying, so she decided to cast the thoughts off for the time being. They could burn that bridge when they got to it.

"You're so warm, Goro... I feel safe in your arms." Her words were mere quiet mumbles, not quite sure if he could even understand her. Either way, Akechi should know how she feels by now.

Akechi tensed slightly. Akira felt safe with him? She must’ve been crazier than he thought. But then again, she was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and it required a certain kind of person to guide a flashy bunch.

He wondered if she would feel the same if she knew how tainted his hands were.

 

Forcing himself to relax, he settled for a light-hearted response. It didn’t go unnoticed that she was referring to him by name.

“I’m glad you think so. The shared body heat is comforting.”

Cuddling with him so genuinely should have been a difficult feat for the young woman, given their rocky history, and yet she felt an odd sense of security in his arms. Almost as if everything was right in the world.

With a little trepidation, Akechi continued, “But I must be honest, it’s a little difficult to sleep given our intimate history.”

Akira let out an amused scoff at his evasive response. Was the body heat all that was comforting to him? She was also surprised to hear Akechi say that he was unable to sleep because of their "intimate history". Was he still being awkward about it, or was this something else entirely?

Releasing their linked hands, he ran a finger down the side of Akira’s face.

“I’ve been curious about something. In regards to this history. I hope you can hear me out.”

"Curious about something? Okay... I'll hear you out."

Unable to contain her own curiosity, Akira propped herself up on her elbow as she moved to offer the detective her full, undivided attention; having to slightly strain her eyes to fully make out his soft features in the dull, ivory moonlight seeping into the attic through the parted blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kyarymell's Tumblr:** [Kyarymell](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **KitKatSnacc's Tumblr:** [Kit-Kat-Snacc](https://kit-kat-snacc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
